This invention relates to a method of testing for a milk trisaccharide. More specifically, the present invention relates to a laboratory method that can be used in order to isolate a bovine milk trisaccharide.
Cancer is a disease that affects millions of families and individuals every year. As a result scientists are in a continuous search for substances that are effective in promoting anti-cancer activity whether the substances prevent the onset of cancer or alternatively slow down or stop the growth of cancer.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a method for isolating a bovine milk trisaccharide in order to determine the trisaccharide's anti-cancer activity.